rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Chasers
Time Chasers (aka Tangents) is a 1994 science fiction film directed by David Giancola and starring Matthew Bruch, George Woodard, and Bonnie Pritchard. The film follows the adventures of an amateur inventor who goes through time with his female accomplice to stop an evil megacorporation intent on changing history for profit. It was riffed by Mystery Science Theater 3000 and aired on the Sci-Fi Channel in November 1997. It was riffed live by RiffTrax in May of 2016. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' Physics teacher and amateur pilot Nick Miller (Matthew Bruch) has finally completed his quest of enabling time travel, via a Commodore 64 and his small airplane. After being inspired by a television commercial for GenCorp, he uses a ruse to bring out both a GenCorp executive and a reporter from a local paper. To Nick's surprise, the reporter is Lisa Hansen (Bonnie Pritchard), an old high school flame. One trip to 2041 later and Gencorp's executive, Matthew Paul (Peter Harrington), quickly arranges Nick a meeting with CEO J.K. Robertson (George Woodard). Impressed by the potential of time travel, Robertson offers Nick a licensing agreement on the technology. Later in the week, Nick and Lisa meet at the supermarket and go on a date to the 1950s. However, another trip to 2041 reveals that GenCorp abused Nick's time travel technology and accidentally destroyed the future. In an attempt to tell J.K. about how GenCorp inadvertently ruined the future. J.K. dismisses the eventuality, and states that there's enough time to worry about how to fix it before it happens. J.K. sees Nick as a threat to GenCorp, and due to the association with the U.S. Government, considers Nick's actions as treason. Nick and Lisa escape GenCorp and spend the remainder of the film trying to reverse the damage to the future. When J.K. catches wind of this, he and Matt try to shoot down Nick's plane, killing Lisa in the process while Nick jumps out before the plane crashes. This ultimately culminates in a fight in 1777 during the American Revolution, the deaths of the present Nick, Lisa, Matt, and Robertson, and the destruction of the time machine before the original demo, thus ensuring that the majority of the film's events never happen in the first place. The film ends with a past Nick (now aware of the danger of his time machine) sabotaging his demonstration, and doing a pitch of how an elderly skydiver would be a better ad campaign for J.K.'s company. Furious about being misled, J.K. fires Matt. Nick deletes the 8 5¼" floppy disks that make time travel possible. At the end of the film, Nick talks to Lisa in the supermarket as he did in the previous timeline. End Cast and Crew *Matthew Bruch as Nick Miller *Bonnie Pritchard as Lisa Henson *Peter Harrington as Matthew Paul *George Woodard as J.K. Robertson *Jason Smiley as Future Inhabitant Quotes Notes See Also *The Final Sacrifice (MST3K) *Hobgoblins (MST3K) *Jack Frost (MST3K) *The Pumaman (MST3K) External Links *RiffTrax Live: Time Chasers *Time Chasers (MST3K) on RiffTrax Category:Time Chasers Category:MST3K Category:MST3K Season 8 Category:Radical Jack Category:Icebreaker Category:RiffTrax Live Category:RiffTrax in 2016 Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:MST3K Revisited